Une soeur
by JessSwann
Summary: Mélanie Wilkes a toujours rêvé d'avoir une sœur…. L'évolution de ses sentiments pour Scarlett au fil des pages du roman. Mélanie POV


**Disclaimers: ****Les personnages sont à Margaret Mitchell**

**_Bonjour à tous ! Voici une petite histoire écrite pour les 6 Variations. J'ai choisi volontairement le point de vue de Mélanie et la manière dont ses sentiments pour Scarlett évoluent . __J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?_**

**Une sœur **

Mélanie Hamilton n'était pas une beauté. Elle l'avait toujours su et cela ne l'avait jamais gênée. Pas besoin d'être belle lorsqu'on était déjà promise et aimée… Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle s'était toujours dit avec sa logique héritée de l'enfance. Aussi contemplait elle avec surprise sa future belle sœur et cousine, Honey qui se lamentait depuis une bonne heure, pestant après la fiancée de son frère, Scarlett O' Hara.

« Elle peut avoir tout les hommes qu'elle veut ! Tous ! Alors pourquoi Charles alors qu'elle savait que nous sommes promis l'un à l'autre depuis l'enfance ! Je ne retrouverais jamais personne maintenant » sanglota Honey.

Mélanie, embarrassée, rougit. Elle était partagée entre sa fidélité pour Charles, le compagnon de son enfance et son affection pour la sœur d'Ashley. La jeune fille leva les yeux et rencontra le sourire heureux de Charles, qui , au pied de l'escalier se préparait à aller rejoindre sa fiancée.

« Comment Charles peut être aveugle à ce point, Scarlett est une arriviste d'irlandaise, une garce qui s'amuse à faire tourner la tête des hommes du comté. Tous Mélanie ! Il les lui faut tous .. Les jumeaux Tarleton, les Fontaine… Tous te dis je même Ashley et maintenant voilà qu'elle a tourné la tête de Charles ! »

La fidélité l'emporta sur l'affection et Mélanie pinça les lèvres

« Tu ne devrais parler de Scarlett ainsi Honey. Si .. Si Charles l'aime je suppose qu'elle le mérite.

- Mélanie Hamilton ! Est-ce que tu prendrais son parti à elle ? Contre moi ? Alors que nous serons bientôt comme des sœurs ? » s'indigna Honey.

Mélanie, qui détestait les conflits, rougit de plus belle. Honey en profita pour poursuivre

« Scarlett est une teigne, elle ne fait ça que pour me faire souffrir, pour que je reste seule et décrépie et toi tu la soutiens ! Je n'aurais cru ça de toi ! Si tu étais vraiment une sœur tu essaierais de raisonner Charles . Toi il t'écoutera. »

Mélanie se redressa en tremblant. Les larmes aux yeux elle fit face à Honey

« Non Honey Wilkes, je ne parlerais pas à Charles. S'il a choisi Scarlett c'est qu'elle est le mieux pour lui.

- Quoi ? Mélanie tu n'es pas sérieuse »

La petite Mélanie se sentit flancher mais elle releva le menton

« Et je suis contente, oui contente, que Scarlett devienne ma soeur »

Un cri étouffé échappa à Honey et elle se redressa

« Jamais je ne te pardonnerais ça Mélanie Hamilton.

- Honey… commença la jeune fille en tremblant

- On verra si tu prends toujours son parti une fois que Scarlett se sera jetée au cou d'Ashley ! »

Mélanie laissa retomber ses bras tendus. Elle se drapa dans le plus de dignité qu'elle pouvait trouver et répondit

« Je préfère oublier ce que je viens d'entendre Honey. Tu devrais avoir honte de sous entendre de telle chose sur ton frère et ..sur Oui ,sur Scarlett ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute si Charles la trouve plus jolie que toi ! »

Honey écarquilla les yeux et Mélanie rougit en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire

« Jamais je ne t'aurais crue capable de ça Mélanie » lui renvoya-t-elle avant de s'éloigner à grands pas.

Le cœur de Mélanie se serra. Elle envisagea de rattraper Honey puis songea au sourire de Charles. Jamais elle n'avait vu son frère si heureux. Et rien que pour cela, elle se promit d'aimer Scarlett. Parce qu'après tout, si Charles l'aimait à ce point c'était bien pour une raison. Et si Honey et les autres ne le comprenaient pas et bien… tant pis pour eux !

()()

Lorsque deux jours plus tard, Mélanie assista au mariage de Scarlett elle déposa un baiser léger sur sa joue

« Nous voila devenues sœurs Scarlett, je suis si heureuse » murmura-t-elle.

Scarlett posa un regard vert et embué sur elle et Mélanie sourit. Elle était sincère.

()()

Mélanie accueillit Scarlett avec un plaisir un peu coupable. Elle était si heureuse d'avoir enfin la chance de la connaître un peu mieux ! Même s'il avait fallu pour cela que Charles… Les yeux de Mélanie s'embuèrent à la pensée de son héros de frère et elle serra Scarlett contre elle

« Je suis si contente que Wade et toi soyez là Scarlett. Maintenant vous êtes tout ce qui me reste de Charles »

Scarlett se raidit et se dégagea

« Ne me serre pas aussi fort Mélanie, tu m'écrases et tu écrases le bébé »

Mélanie frissonna. Quelle idiote, quelle sans cœur elle était de parler de Charles à Scarlett alors qu'elle venait d'arriver ! Bien sûr que la pauvre chérie n'avait envie d'entendre ça. Elle posa un regard contrit sur sa belle sœur

« Excuse moi Scarlett… J'ai parlé sans … réfléchir. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine »

Scarlett haussa le sourcil puis son visage s'éclaira

« Oh ça… Ne t'en fait pas Mélanie, je sens que je vais me plaire ici… »

()()

Les semaines puis les mois passèrent…. Mélanie apprit à connaître Scarlett. A l'aimer aussi. Scarlett était tout ce qu'elle n'était pas. Belle, courageuse. Quand elle pensait à la pudeur avec laquelle Scarlett dissimulait son chagrin immense pour la mort de Charles, Mélanie se sentait faible et abjecte. Elle se força à calquer son attitude sur celle de sa belle sœur, attentive au moindre de ses désirs. Scarlett avait beaucoup souffert, c'était bien le moins qu'elle pouvait faire. Et puis… Elle raffolait du petit Wade Hampton… Si Scarlett décidait de partir…Noël approchait et sûrement, elle voudrait passer les fêtes à Tara… Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Mélanie à cette pensée

« Melly ? S'affola Scarlett en rentrant dans sa chambre. Pourquoi fais tu cette tête ? Il .. Ashley va bien ? »

Mélanie leva un visage bouleversé sur sa belle sœur

« Mélanie tu me fais peur ! »

Émue par la compassion de Scarlett, Mélanie tendit la main vers elle

« Ma chère Scarlett… Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, Ashley va bien… Je pensais juste à .. Oh si tu savais comme je vous aime Wade et toi. »

Scarlett leva les yeux au ciel et Mélanie referma ses bras autour d'elle

« Scarlett… Je sais que tu as ta famille et tes sœurs et que … C'est si égoïste de te garder pour moi toute seule. Mais je n'ai pas d'autre sœur que toi . J'ai tellement peur que tu partes» sanglota Mélanie , réellement désolée de son égoïsme

Scarlett soupira et son corps se détendit sous les câlineries de Mélanie

« Ne dis pas sottises Melly. Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir quand à Sue Ellen et Careen et bien elles ne me manquent pas du tout »

Le cœur tendre de Mélanie se serra d'émotion devant cette nouvelle preuve de la pudeur et de la gentillesse de Scarlett et elle enfouit son visage dans son cou

« Ma chérie… »

Scarlett caressa négligemment son dos puis

« Du reste Ashley vient toujours en permission pour Noël n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui » s'extasia Mélanie.

Scarlett lui fit un sourire éblouissant et Mélanie songea qu'Honey Wilkes avait été bien injuste. Car enfin il n'y avait qu'une véritable sœur pour se réjouir ainsi du bonheur d'une autre quand elle même était si malheureuse…

()()

Noël passa trop vite aux yeux de Mélanie… Entourée par son mari et sa famille, la jeune fille rayonnait. Puis vint l'heure du départ, Ashley d'abord puis John Wilkes et ses filles. Sur le quai, Honey la toisa

« Je suis contente de t'avoir revue Mélanie. India et moi nous avons été surprises lorsque le père de Scarlett a dit au notre que tu l'avais invitée à séjourner chez toi. »

Mélanie la regarda sans comprendre et Honey poursuivit d'un ton pincé

« En fait c'était même insultant Mélanie Wilkes. Faire venir une étrangère alors qu'India ou moi aurions été ravies de te tenir compagnie. »

Mélanie se dégagea en tremblant des bras d'Honey

« Scarlett n'est pas une étrangère. C'est la veuve de Charles et elle est autant ma sœur qu'India et toi. Quand à sa présence a Atlanta et bien et bien… Elle autant chez elle à la rue du Pêcher que moi. La maison appartenait autant à Charles qu'à moi »

Tremblante, Mélanie toisa Honey et John Wilkes les rejoignit

« Allons allons ma petite Mélanie ne pleurez pas comme ça… Honey et India viendront vous rendre visite »

Mélanie croisa le regard triomphant de Honey. Nul doute que si elle venait Scarlett se sentirait obligée de partir… Et elle ne le supporterait pas…

« Non ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Scarlett a dit qu'elle resterait avec nous encore quelques mois. » déclara-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Le regard rempli de rancœur d'Honey lui brisa le cœur mais Mélanie ne flancha pas. Elle avait trop besoin de Scarlett.

()()

Mélanie referma sa main sur celle de Scarlett

« Le bébé … le bébé Scarlett… Jure … Jure que ..Si… Tu t'en occuperas

- Ne dis pas de telles sottises Melly. Tu vas accoucher de ce bébé et tout ira bien » lui lança Scarlett d'une voix faussement assurée

Épuisée, Mélanie se laissa retomber dans les oreillers. Tout n'allait pas bien elle le savait. Mais comme toujours Scarlett tentait de la protéger. Elle leva un regard fiévreux sur celle qui, au fil du temps, jour après jour était devenue sa meilleure amie et véritablement sa sœur… Une douleur lui déchira les reins

« Ne joue pas les braves Melly, crie si tu en as envie »

Mélanie se força à ouvrir les yeux

« Scarlett … Mon bébé… Promet. Lui et Ashley… Promet que tu veilleras sur eux si…

- Taratata je promets maintenant pousse Melly ! »

Mélanie obéit et se laissa glisser dans une semi inconscience. Tout irait bien … Après tout Scarlett l'avait dit non ?

()()

Les années passèrent… Pleines de deuil, de joie , de médisances et de victoires au goût amer.

Mélanie leva les yeux sur Scarlett. Elle vit les yeux gonflés de cette dernière

« Bon sang Melly pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ! »

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres craquelées de Mélanie et elle tendit la main vers Scarlett. Leurs doigts se rejoignirent

« Je savais que tu me gronderais… »

Scarlett étouffa un sanglot et Mélanie serra sa main faiblement

« Tu peux me promettre ?

- Tout ce que tu voudras… répondit Scarlett

- Beau… Veille sur lui.. Je te le confie… Tu te rappelles je te l'ai déjà confié une fois avant sa naissance »

Mélanie posa son regard confiant sur Scarlett. Elle ne voulait pas d'une autre près de son fils. Scarlett saurait quoi faire. Toutes ses années Scarlett avait su.

« Ashley… souffla Mélanie. Ashley et toi »

Elle ne vit pas l'expression d'horreur de Scarlett. Sans doute parce qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu la voir.

« Veille sur lui Scarlett… Promet… Mais qu'il ne le sache pas… »souffla-t-elle.

Scarlett se décomposa et hocha la tête en une promesse tacite. Mélanie se sentit plus légère

« Le capitaine Butler … sois bonne pour lui, il t'aime tellement

- Melly » tenta Scarlett d'une voix étranglée

Mélanie sentit sa vie s'échapper et se cramponna dans un dernier effort

« Tu as toujours été si intelligente.. Si brave ma chérie, si bonne pour moi…

- Ne dis pas ça Mélanie…murmura Scarlett

- Une sœur… » souffla Mélanie en fermant les yeux, épuisée par son effort.


End file.
